Trust Me
by nekohime4
Summary: What if when Jess asked Rory to run away with him she did? What will happen? Read and find out what I have planned for Jess and Rory. LITERATI all the way because its the only couple that makes perfect sense. Seriously. I hate Dean and Logan.


**A/N **

**I am a huge LITERATI fan, I'm sorry but I hate Dean and Logan. I apologize if any of you like them. If you are RoryXDean or RoryXLogan fans I'm sorry but you probably don't want to read this story.**

**BTW **_the words in italics are thoughts _

**and this chapter is in Jess' POV **

**THANKS for checking out my story and I hope you like it :)**

**Jess' POV**

For the past week or so I haven't been able to think straight. I can't get her out of my head. I haven't been able to sleep. Whenever I close my eyes, I dream of her. Her frosty blue eyes stare back at me until I can't take it anymore.

I toss my book over my shoulder as I start off towards the door. I slipped on my shoes and threw on my leather jacket as I walked out of my smallapartment. _What am I doing?_ I thought to myself.

The melodic noises filled through my car as I drove to my destination. My thoughts began to wander. _What if she's not there…or worse, what if she doesn't want to have anything to do with me? _I was starting to lose my cool when _our_ song came on. A smile spread across my face. "Guns of Brixton," I said giving the song its recognition.

All my worries immediately disappeared. I continued the drive from my apartment in New York to Yale University. To the girl I love, Rory Gilmore.

After the long drive, I finally found myself standing in front of the school. The campus was generously lit with the light provided by lamp posts, posted at every corner. As I walked through, I looked on in awe at the buildings that made up the Yale campus. Then it dawned on me, I have no idea where I'm going. I don't know where Rory's dorm is, or if she's even still on campus.

_She probably went home to see her mom and the town. _I mentally told myself. I was just about to give up when I heard voices carry through a door across from where I stood.

I walked cautiously towards it. Making sure I was quiet, in case it was a teacher. _Don't get your hopes up Jess. _I warned.

I pressed my ear to the glass part of the door. I heard mumbled voices. One was a deep voice; male I think? And the other was softer…a quieter voice._ Definitely a girl, but why would they still be here? _I questioned myself.

I stood outside the dormitory entrance like an idiot. I was having a little battle with my thoughts. If I went in I could find out who they were, maybe I would be lucky and they could tell me where Rory's dorm was. But they probably don't even know who Rory is. _Yale is huge, so it's very unlikely. _I thought.

Against what my thoughts were telling me to do, I threw the door open. No going back now.

I saw her. Her blue eyes stared at me. I could see she was surprised. Then my eyes moved to the giant standing next to her. What's he doing here? He's supposed to be married and out of the picture. "What're you doing here?" Her voice traveled down the hall.

I quickened my pace and before I knew it was standing right in front of her. She looked the same as she did last week. Her short, straight brown hair hung perfectly behind her ear, outlining her small face. Her blue eyes were still the same. Nothing changed really. Only she was standing outside her dorm room, the door unlocked and with…Dean.

"I need to talk to you," I stated, trying to keep my anger in check.

"Jess," Dean warned. But I wasn't about to just give up.

"I need to talk to you," I directed towards Rory.

"What's going on?" _Does this guy not get that I want to talk to Rory, not him._

"What're you doing here?" She questioned again.

"Rory please," I said.

"Rory," Dean's addressed her, as if he was warning her.

She took a moment to catch her breath and figure out how to deal with the situation at hand. "Go," she motioned with her hand," go home."

"No."

"Yes. You should go." Her voice broke.

Dean took awhile to process everything before finally taking his leave, glaring at my back as he left.

"Why won't you leave me alone? You won't go away." _It's because I can't._

"Rory—," I said but she interrupted me.

"What do you want?"

"I don't know, I just wanted to…see you…talk to you, just," my words were drifting off.

"What?"

"Come with me."

She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. "What?"

"Come with me," I stated again, a little surer of myself.

"Where?" She asked.

"I don't know, away," I motioned with my hand.

"Are you crazy?" She said giving me a weird look.

"Probably…do it. Come with me. Don't think about it," the more I wanted it, the more desperate my voice got.

"I can't do that," she told me as she pushed her room door open.

I followed her inside, "You don't think you can do it, but you can. You can do whatever you want."

"It's not what I want!"

"It is, I know you!"

"You don't know me."

"We'll go to New York. We'll work, we'll live together, be together," I tried to make her see how great this could be for us, "This is what I want, it's what you want too."

"No!"

"I want to be with you, but…not here. Not this place. Not Stars Hollow. We have to start anew."

"There's nothing to start!"

"You're packed. Your stuff is all in boxes. It's perfect! Your ready…and I'm ready. I'm ready for this. You can count on me now. I know you couldn't count on me before, but you can now. You can!" Was she listening to me?

"No."

"You know we're supposed to be together. I knew the first time I saw you two years ago, and you know it too. I know you do."

"No, no, no, no, no," her voice was shaking.

"Don't just say 'no' to make me stop talking, or to make me go away. Only say 'no' if you really don't want to be with me."

"No," the word came out of her mouth, but her eyes betrayed her.

I wasn't going to accept it, I could see it in her eyes, she was scared and that was what was holding her back. I leaned in and grasped her lips with my own. At first she resisted and tried to pull away, shocked at what was happening, but then it happened. She kissed back. The kiss was a passionate, yet gentle kiss. It was perfect. It was, as I would gladly put it, _our_ from here to eternity moment.

We finally broke apart, as air became a necessity. She stared into my eyes. She looked so…lost for words. I gave it a little while to let her wrap her mind around what was going on.

"Rory, I love you."

Her eyes filled with tears as she gazed up at me. She didn't say anything. A single tear trickled down her cheek. I wiped it away with my thumb and rested my hand on the side of her head.

"Rory?" I was afraid this would happen. I knew she no longer felt the same for me as I did for her. She moved on.

"Jess," she said," do you really feel that way about me?"

"Yes."

Her small hand balled into a fist as it connected to my chest. She broke down crying. "I swear Jess, if you're not serious about this I'll never forgive you."

"Does this mean you'll come with come with me?"

"Of course it does you idiot," her tears stopped and she giggled slightly," I love you."

At hearing this I smiled at her. Not a fake one, a real genuine smile. "Then shall we get started?" I asked as I picked up a box.

She smiled and grabbed a box as well. "Sure."

We loaded my car with her stuff and drove into the night. We weren't exactly sure where we were going, but we knew this time that we would be alright.

**Thank you for reading my fanfiction and I hope you liked it please review and let me know if I should just make it a one-shot or make it into a story. If I made it into a story it'll just be there life together, plus drama with Dean and other stuff I can think of, oh and there would be tons of cute stuff XD So review and let me know. THANKS AGAIN! **


End file.
